Secondary Weapons
Secondary Weapons are handled with a separate button/key and must be picked up from their designated boxes. As with other pickups, they can be lost upon death. There are six different secondary weapons; when a weapon box is broken, the token cycles through each weapon in a set order for a while before fading away. The cycle's starting point is typically random. The order is as follows: #Detonator #Laser #Powershot #Rocket Launcher #Smartbomb #Sword Detonator The Detonator is launched by pressing the button once and detonated by pressing it again after a delay. The projectile travels in a straight line and may pass through obstacles along its path. Its explosion radius and cooldown depend on the distance it travels until detonated: the greater the distance, the bigger the blast radius and shorter the cooldown. Its range is finite, however, and if not detonated in time, the projectile disappears without doing any damage. *'Cooldown:' about 40-70 frames, depending on distance traveled *'Instantly kills any enemy:' Yes *'Destroys enemy projectiles:' Yes Laser The Laser can be held down for a mid-range beam that continuously damages anything in its way. It can be held for a maximum of 2.5 seconds, but the cooldown is fixed. The laser beam can pierce and hit any enemy in its path. The player moves and turns around more slowly while firing it, but can still dash and is invulnerable to 1HP enemies on all sides. *'Cooldown:' 2 seconds *'Instantly kills any enemy:' No *'Destroys enemy projectiles:' No Powershot Powershot is a charged long-range shot with piercing capability. It takes about 40 frames to charge; if the shot is realeased prematurely, the charging must be started over. Powershot's range is finite, but upon firing it also creates a damaging blast around the player character. The proximity blast itself destroys enemy projectiles, has a slightly larger radius than Smartbomb, and deals high damage to bosses. *'Cooldown:' 1 second *'Instantly kills any enemy:' Yes *'Destroys enemy projectiles:' Yes (proximity blast) Rocket Launcher The Rocket Launcher fires a single long-range projectile that explodes upon impact, killing surrounding enemies caught in the blast. Unlike with Powershot, there is no direct aiming guidance, nor is there a damaging effect anywhere around the player itself. *'Cooldown:' 1 second, 30 frames *'Instantly kills any enemy:' Yes *'Destroys enemy projectiles:' No Smartbomb Smartbomb causes an explosion around the player when used. It has the longest cooldown out of all the secondary weapons, but its effect is near-instant and it destroys any enemies or projectiles caught in the blast. Smartbomb also gives a few frames of immunity even from indestructible attacks that appear to pass through the player character. *'Cooldown:' 2 seconds, 18 frames *'Instantly kills any enemy:' Yes *'Destroys enemy projectiles:' Yes Sword The Sword has the shortest cooldown of all the secondary weapons, but very limited range. The player character slashes in an arc in front of them, sending tougher enemies flying. Unlike other weapons, killing the Twister enemy with a Sword attack prevents the damaging circle from appearing upon its destruction. The Sword also combines uniquely with the dash: if a Sword swing is initiated and the player then dashes, the swing lasts for the duration of the dash and the dash distance is extended slightly. *'Cooldown:' 18 frames *'Instantly kills any enemy:' Yes *'Destroys enemy projectiles:' Yes